


in drunken confessions and sober kisses

by wegotjamsdude



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M, drunk renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegotjamsdude/pseuds/wegotjamsdude
Summary: Renjun never go to parties like this. He was a diligent student, always cooped up in his dorm that he shared with Mark and Chenle during weekends studying or maybe catching up on his sleep. He always had a schedule of things to do pinned in a corkboard in his room. He doesn’t drink since he had a very low tolerance to alcohol, he couldn’t even stand the noise at a party. So basically, Renjun was never the party guy, unlike Jeno. But he’s here, and that made Jeno a little too nervous and worried.Renjun is here tonight, and not just here but he’s holding a bottle of beer, halfway drank, jumping up and down as he danced with someone Jeno doesn’t know. Renjun probably doesn’t know who either. The boy is clearly drunk, his face is all red and Jeno has never seen him like this.He looks good, too.





	in drunken confessions and sober kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is trash but i just had to get it off my chest lmao
> 
> edited 06/29/18

Jeno feels his head buzz uncomfortably. There’s a loud thumping at the back of his head. The loud music made his sight blurry, every beat seemed to step on Jeno’s sanity. There are sweaty bodies and drunk breaths around him.

It’s a typical college party. Everyone is here to destress, to chill out or go crazy after the exam seasons had ended and before the deadlines of term projects came hunting to them again. Jeno is here for that reason as well, although a few more too.

He had his last paper written hours ago and fucking hell did he nail it. He always knew he’d do well, and Jeno thinks that this would be his mini celebration; getting drunk out of his mind, find someone cute and maybe make out with them or even more. The usual stuff. He’s known around campus for that, anyway. But tonight, Jeno decides, maybe his mini celebration could be pushed out.

He arrived at the apartment two hours ago, the music was already up and everybody had started drinking, and ever since then Jeno never took his eyes off a certain boy.

Renjun never go to parties like this. He was a diligent student, always cooped up in his dorm that he shared with Mark and Chenle during weekends studying or maybe catching up on his sleep. He always had a schedule of things to do pinned in a corkboard in his room. He doesn’t drink since he had a very low tolerance to alcohol, he couldn’t even stand the noise at a party (one time when Donghyuck had managed to drag him to one, Jeno remembers him walking out after ten minutes of being there. Renjun had told him that “it’s too noisy”). So basically, Renjun was never the party guy, unlike Jeno. But he’s here, and that made Jeno a little too nervous and worried.

Renjun is here tonight, and not just _here_ but he’s holding a bottle of beer, halfway drank, jumping up and down as he danced with someone Jeno doesn’t know. Renjun probably doesn’t know who either. The boy is clearly drunk, his face is all red and Jeno has never seen him like this. He thinks Renjun must have been here before he arrived.

He looks good, too. Donghyuck must have dolled him up for tonight. Or maybe Chenle did.

He’s wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans, so ripped that the skin on his thighs showed a lot, and a red loose sweater, the sleeves long enough to cover his knuckles. His hair is swept away from his face, a little disheveled already. He’s wearing a little bit of makeup too, not dark but still noticeable. His lips are shining, probably from biting onto it too much, or maybe because he has been drinking.

Usually, staying two hours at a party Jeno would be tipsy already. He would be dancing as well, letting out all the frustrations and shit that college had thrown down at him. But tonight becomes different, because Renjun is here and he needs to look after the other, just in case. He had seen Chenle, Jisung and Donghyuck earlier somewhere, even talked to them, and Jeno had come with Mark and Jaemin so maybe Renjun was dragged here again. Jeno hopes Donghyuck is being cautious for Renjun’s sake as well since tonight is a lot of shit people around.

Jeno is currently sitting on one of the stools. It’s out of place, just by the dance floor, watching Renjun move around and laugh with someone he couldn’t recognize. He’s really drunk, Jeno thinks, why was he here? Did the exams took a toll on Renjun’s brain as well? Did Donghyuck grab him here again? Or did Chenle?

He’s dancing, wild and a little wobbly, Jeno watches. There are eyes around Renjun, maybe those who never thought that he would be here partying, or maybe those who doesn’t know him but seems to be interested.

Jeno is still watching when a guy approaches Renjun. The guy is tall, bulky, clearly an athlete. He’s towering over Renjun’s frame and Jeno grips onto his cup of alcohol a little too tight. Renjun is laughing at whatever the flirty guy had said, his pale fingers covering his lips, and soon they’re dancing, bodies too close, and Renjun is still drunk out of his mind. The unknown guy had placed his hands on Renjun’s hips, until it goes up to Renjun’s small back, and Renjun is still drunk as hell—

Jeno decides that was enough. He lets his cup fall onto the floor of the apartment, striding towards Renjun, and gently tore him off the unknown guy, “Hey,” he chuckles and Renjun was still laughing. The smell of disgusting alcohol clung in him as he weakly falls into Jeno’s ready arms.

Jeno turns to the guy, “I’m sorry, he’s drunk.” Then he walks out of the area back to his spot, to the out of place stool, dragging Renjun with him.

“Hey!” Renjun giggles. Jeno lifts him a little, setting him down on the stool he was sitting on moments ago, “It’s Jeno Lee!” He’s flailing his arms everywhere, then rests it around Jeno’s neck. Jeno holds his blush, because it’s not the time for that. He had to get Renjun home.

Jeno grabs a few tissues from the counter behind them, then uses it to wipe off the sweat in Renjun’s forehead and in his neck. Renjun is still laughing, and the smelly alcohol breaths from the smaller’s mouth fanned across Jeno’s face.

Renjun buries his face on Jeno’s chest, and his giggles vibrate all throughout the other’s body, “I’m Huang Renjun. Nice to meet you too!”

“Okay Renjun,” Jeno huffs out, lifting Renjun off the stool, “time to go home.”

“What? No!” Renjun weakly pushes him off. The music is blaring in their ears, and Renjun leans in to shout into Jeno’s ear, “It’s so much fun in here!”

Renjun tries to get away, maybe run back to the dance floor, but Jeno is quick to put an arm around his small waist to stop him. Damn, he’s hard to handle. _Who the fuck let him drink?_

“No,” Jeno groans and started dragging Renjun to the hallway for the exit, “the fun is over!”

Renjun was ridiculously waving at everyone they passed through, smiling and bowing at them politely. Jeno shakes his head and led him through the crowd, meeting Jaemin on the way. Jeno greets him, of course, and the other had shrieked upon seeing the disaster that was Renjun, “Who the fuck let him drink?!”

 _My thoughts exactly_. Jeno only sighed and grabbed the smaller boy into his arms, “Tell the others I brought him home.”

* * *

 

Renjun wakes up to the worst headache ever—or his worst hangover ever.

He’s tucked in on his bed, and the sun shines mockingly from his opened curtains. Renjun groans and looks over his bedside table to check the time. The red 10:34 blinks back at him and he almost panics, but sighs in relief instead knowing that today was a Saturday.

He kicks off the blankets as he tried to recall his memories last night. He could only remember being drunk after drinking his first bottle. Whoever brought him home is an angel. Then it dawns him that he’s changed out of his clothes, but he still smells bad. Renjun’s still on his jeans, though. His sweater from last night was hanging off his laundry basket by the door, and his socks and boots were on the floor. Again, whoever brought him home is an angel.

_It must be Chenle._

Renjun doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, agreeing to Donghyuck and going to that party, letting the other dress him up. And even drinking! With just one bottle he was out drunk already. He just sighs, embarrassed of himself.

He checks his phone, and despite the tons of notifications, he left them unread, thinking that a shower is important more than anything right now.

He spends his afternoon hanging out at Donghyuck and Jeno’s shared dorm after the former’s insistence. Mark is studying his notes at the coffee table, grumbling about an exam that he had to retake. Jaemin, Jisung, and Donghyuck are playing the outdated Mario Kart on Wii, screaming and shrieking profanities as they pounced on the couch. Chenle is nowhere to be seen, so was Jeno.

Renjun, upon realizing his friend group being incomplete, looks up from his phone as he laid on a small couch, legs dangling on one arm of it, “Where’re the others?”

“Chenle’s got weekend classes,” Jisung sighs and groans as Jaemin red-shells his Yoshi, “I mean, who the hell takes weekend classes?!”

“Chenle, because he’s dumb.” Donghyuck comments. He has his lip between his teeth, pressing on to his controller even more.

Renjun is about to ask for Jeno, when the said guy bursts into the door all in his sweaty glory. Must be out from a jog. Jeno always did. But Renjun still turns to him and ask, “Where were you?”

“Somewhere,” he says and smiled at him, greeting the others before disappearing into his room, saying that he has to change. Renjun observes Jeno as he did, his head tipped to the side.

Jeno’s bedroom door opens again, and he tosses something in Renjun’s way so the latter catches it.

It was a bracelet, _his_ bracelet. The one he wore to the party last night. The gears in Renjun’s brain did its work and he finds himself smiling at the thought of Jeno bringing him home. He felt his insides tingle.

“You told me to keep it last night,” Jeno says by his door, “but I figured that you’d look for it in the morning so I’m retuning it to you.” With that, he goes into his room again.

Renjun bites his lip, trying to hide the growing smile in case the others would notice.

Too late, though. Everyone else is looking at him with an eyebrow rising. Renjun clears his throat, “What?”

“Are you two,” Donghyuck starts in a teasing tone. There’s a smirk in his face, Renjun wants to strangle him, “like, hooking up or—“

“No!” Renjun says defensively. His neck feels warm all of a sudden. He could see Mark shaking his head at him and Renjun frantically shakes his own at the other. He didn’t like his friends teasing him with Jeno. Renjun doesn’t deny that he likes the guy for quite a while now, but what if Jeno hears them?

“No way!” Jaemin whisper-shouts at him, “When I bumped into Jeno with you in his arms last night, he was acting all boyfriend-like. ‘Tell the others I brought him home’.” He says, mimicking Jeno’s voice poorly. Everyone laughs at that and Renjun blushes at the thought.

It’s after a few minutes of staring and teasing when everyone eventually returns to whatever they did. Jaemin, Jisung, and Donghyuck starts another game. Mark continues to pull his hair and study. And Renjun is left to stare at Jeno’s bedroom door.

It wouldn’t be bad right? He’s just going to thank him for last night.

 _No, it’s embarrassing_. Knowing that Jeno had seen his drunken self made him conscious and embarrassed. What if he did something unusual? Something more embarrassing? What if he puked on Jeno’s shirt? Renjun couldn’t remember anything. He couldn’t even remember seeing Jeno at the party.

But Renjun really wanted to talk to him.

He lets out a breath of ‘whatever’ before pushing himself off the couch and striding towards Jeno’s door. He doesn’t hesitate and knocks into it thrice before he chickens out. There’s a soft ‘Come in!’ from the inside so Renjun turns the knob, then sticks his head into the room. Jeno is standing by his bed in his sweats and a plain white shirt.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Renjun says back, softly stepping inside the room and shutting the door close. He’s been to Jeno’s room a lot and despite his outgoing and party-guy personality, his room was always cleaned and organized. It always smelled like lavenders, too. Jeno smelled like lavenders, “I just wanted to thank you for last night.”

Jeno smiles at him, eyes crescent and wrinkled cheeks, “You owe me. You’re really quite a challenge when drunk.”

Renjun turns red in embarrassment at that, “Ah, shit.” The other laughs at him.

“Cute.”

“What?” Renjun turns redder as soon the word came out. Did Jeno just call him cute? Was he cute? No, he wasn’t.

It’s silent after that, and Renjun assumes that it was his cue to say goodbye and leave. He turns to Jeno again, and back away a little, only to halt when he sees Jeno walk closer to him, and soon he was towering over Renjun, as if boasting how broad he is.

Renjun gulps as he searches Jeno’s eyes. Then the other cups his jaw, and presses their lips together. They just stay like that, Jeno’s chapped lips on Renjun’s soft ones. They don’t move, and Renjun has wide eyes in disbelief. He stares cross-eyed at Jeno’s face. Unlike him, he had his eyes shut, eyelashes fluttering over his prominent cheekbones.

Moments after, Jeno starts to move his lips slowly, as if Renjun would break if it was too rough. Renjun indulges himself into him, kissing Jeno back. His hands go up to the other’s shoulder, unsure of where should he put it.

Jeno is biting on Renjun’s lower lip, to which the latter had hummed, then swipes his tongue on it afterwards. They kiss like that, sweetly pressing on each other, willing to risk their breaths just to connect their lips in a way they could express their feelings.

Soon, Renjun is out of breath and his fingers are tangled on Jeno’s hair. The taller’s arms are warm around his waist, and Renjun could not help himself but smile into Jeno’s lips.

Jeno felt Renjun smile so he breaks away their lips, but not their foreheads, to chuckle a little. He feels Renjun’s eyes on him as he whispers, “Did I do something stupid last night?”

Jeno hums, “Something stupid enough to make me kiss you like this.”

* * *

 

It took Jeno a lot of struggle to keep Renjun balanced beside him and fish out the keys from the other’s pocket. He kept on reaching up to play with his hair the whole time they walked to his dorm, Jeno swears all of his hair is gonna fall out soon.

Finally, he unlocks the door of Renjun’s dorm, the other weak and drunk against his side. Renjun wasn’t heavy, but when Jeno had tried to carry him, he became a lot more to handle. So Jeno had dragged his friend all the way to the dorms. Luckily the dorms were near the apartment where the party had happened, with just a few minutes of walking away.

Renjun is squirming too much. Jeno hears a small click and he looks down at Renjun, the latter holding up Jeno’s wrist which had a gold chained bracelet around it, “Keep it! As a memory of tonight!” Then he frees himself from Jeno. He knows that the bracelet is something random and very drunk-Renjun thing to do so he pays no mind, chasing after the said drunk guy.

Renjun stumbles into his room, bringing Jeno with him. He was the one to shut the door, giggling, “Jeno! You’re here!”

He’s been saying that a lot.

Renjun forcefully grabs his shoulders to face him. The smaller one plants his chin on Jeno’s chest, looking up at him with puppy eyes and puckered lips, “Kiss me.”

“Woah,” Jeno chuckles nervously. He held Renjun’s arms to settle him on his bed, but the latter slaps his arms away.

“I said,” he says, taking Jeno’s cheeks between his palms. Jeno tries to get away and blinks at the other when he spots a hint of something else in Renjun’s eyes, as if he was pleading, like he was hopeless and clinging onto Jeno for it, “kiss me.”

He’s almost swayed. Renjun’s lips looked perfect, he had always wondered how it would feel against it, if they were as soft as he had always imagined. But Jeno reminds himself that Renjun is drunk. He shouldn’t do this.

“No.” He whispered. Renjun deflates in his arms, pushing Jeno away to sit at the edge of his bed. He puts his head into his hands. Jeno hears him whimper slightly. It tugged his heart, seeing Renjun like this; so vulnerable, so easy to break. He wants to hold him close, maybe give in to temptation, but he knew that Renjun was not in his right state of mind, that it was all the alcohol’s tricks.

Jeno doesn’t know if Renjun had cried, but he knows that the other felt awful. So he kneels in front of Renjun, taking his hands off his face.

His breath is knocked out of his lungs when he sees the unshed tears brimming his eyes, glistening that Jeno thinks with a blink they’ll roll down his perfect cheeks. He doesn’t speak, Renjun whimpers again.

“Why won’t you,” Renjun mumbles, the smell of alcohol still sticking to him. Then he’s chuckling, his shoulder shook as he did. Bitter, Jeno could taste it dripping from Renjun’s laugh, “You won’t kiss me. Why can’t I be like—I don’t know, one of those people…” he trails off, flailing his hands as if it would help him explain, “what do you call them? One night stands? Yeah, those. Why?”

His voice is soft, a little groused, but still soft to Jeno’s ears. There’s another tug in his heart again so he holds Renjun’s cheeks between his palms softly, then leans in to press a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“You can never be one of those.”


End file.
